


Yuanfen

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: That’s probably the only con about walking into supermarkets that are open all day every day, Oikawa thought to himself as a cashier rang up his purchase, you’ll never know who you’ll meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was begging for requests on Tumblr and someone was nice enough to give me a prompt so here it is ~ Although, I did add some stuff to this compared to the ask, the end result is the same: Oikage falling in love.

Despite common misconceptions, Oikawa was a fan of going into supermarkets in the dead of night. He loved the overly bright fluorescent lighting of the store, the empty aisles lined with brightly colored packaging, the tired mother with her sleeping baby wrapped close to her chest, the sleep-deprived college student that was the cashier who often gave him free coupons, everything about late night shopping was Oikawa’s aesthetic.

No one would try to make small talk about the bags accumulating under his eyes from too many all-nighters, people wouldn’t bother him as he picked up another bag of Epson salt and a couple of milk breads for the days when volleyball kicked his ass hard, he was allowed to read sports magazines leisurely without being glared at by a strict manager, it was perfect.

He hummed as he made his way to aisle twelve, left side, about five steps in, the last shelf. He bent down and reached for his go to brand of medicinal cream for muscle fatigue when another hand grabbed his least favorite brand of Epson salt.

“Just for reference,” he started, not wanting to sound too imposing, but the other person just _had_ to know. “That brand is terrible for people with sensitive skin, not to mention the smell is less than pleasant.”

“Oh…” 

Oikawa glanced at the person’s shoes, worn out Nikes, trailing upwards, he saw a pair of form fitting sweats that emphasized strong calves and even better thighs. He grabbed his ointment and stood up, offering the stranger a pleasant smile that was ruined by his loud _geh_. 

“Ah, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama blanched, his wide eyes displaying the shock that wasn't present in his voice. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he replied, eyeing Kageyama’s tiny basket that was filled to the brim with water, sport drinks, granola bars, and a single milk carton. “You?”

“Tired.”

The brunet raised his brows at the honest admission, pursing his lips at the now visible slouched stance that Kageyama was in, as well and the white sports tape that was wrapped around each individual finger.

“How was camp?” Oikawa asked, recalling the tweets from Ushiwaka that thanked his teammates and coaches for a successful training camp that would prepare them for the start of a new season. “Ah, I wouldn't recommend that either.” 

Kageyama paused at grabbing a different bag that labeled lavender infused bath salts and pointedly stared at him, eyebrows scrunched as if to determine if it really was Oikawa in front of him. “Camp was fine.” He reached for another brand only to stop at Oikawa’s loud sigh. “Okay, which one _should_ I get?”

“Let’s see,” Oikawa drawled out, scanning the shelves and not finding the one he uses the most. “Oh, I guess they ran out.” 

“Then it doesn't matter right?”

“It does,” Oikawa muttered reaching out to grab medicinal bath oil that was almost as good as his favorite brand of Epson salt. “This is pretty good. I would advise you to use twice the recommend amount though.”

“Thanks?” Kageyama said, his voice lifting at the end as he read the bottle that was given to him.

“Don't mention it,” Oikawa offhandedly replied, turning around and headed for the cash register, not even caring as to why Kageyama appeared before him. “See ya Tobio-chan.” 

That’s probably the only con about walking into supermarkets that are open all day every day, Oikawa thought to himself as a cashier rang up his purchase, you’ll never know who you’ll meet.

- 

Oikawa jogged inside the store, shaking off the sudden downpour from his clothes and hair, glancing around the empty store as he wandered in trying to find the things he was searching for. 

Although chain stores usually had the same policies, the same building structure, and the same items, the placement of these items were usually different in each store and varied by city.

He sighed loudly as he went through the aisles once more, looking closer this time to find what he wanted. Finally finding the aisle he needed to go into, he went towards the pain medicine area, trying to find the cheapest meds that would work just as well as prescribed ones. 

“Those are pretty weak, I suggest you pick these ones instead.”

Oikawa glanced to the right and there was Kageyama, dripping wet, offering advice on medication at three in the morning.

“Congratulations on your first match,” Oikawa offered in return, grabbing the brand that was recommended to him. He’d be lying if he said that he didn't watch the game against America, he would be lying through his teeth if he said that he wasn’t kept on the edge of his seat every time it was Kageyama’s serve. “But I have to say, your serves were pretty weak.”

“I know.”

Oikawa tilted his head and frown at the sullen Kageyama, patting his shoulder when he passed by. “It was a joke Tobio-chan. You did very well.” 

He didn't look back, because if he did he might have have seen the dumbstruck face of his old teammate.

-

The sun was shining bright, the day was hot, the streets were crowded, and Oikawa was not pleased. Of all days for his parents’ AC to stop working, it had to be the day when he popped in for a surprise visit. He hurriedly went into the nearest shop, praying that they had the right size of screwdriver; they did, and waited in line.

“Oikawa-san?” 

To say that Oikawa was pleased at hearing that voice would be an overstatement. He could feel sweat forming between his fingers as he kept his hand closed around the handle of the screwdriver. Licking his lips and running his free hand through his hair, he turned to face Kageyama.

“Tobio-chan, what a surprise to see you here!” 

Simple pleasantries. After five times of meeting each other, it’s become a habit to speak first and think later.

“Is that alcohol I see?” Oikawa teased, smirking at Kageyama who hid the bottles behind him.

“There’s a Karasuno get together later today…” He trailed off, leaving the rest for Oikawa to imagine. “What are you doing here?” 

“Visiting the family,” Oikawa replied, handing the cashier his single item and handed him 2000 yen. “The rest will pay for his stuff.”

“You don't have to-” Kageyama started, only to be interrupted by Oikawa.

“I know. Bye Tobio-chan. Have enough fun for the both of us.”

-

Oikawa sort of stop counting their encounters after the twelfth time. It was similar to the snowball effect. Chance after chance they kept meeting, and somewhere in between they exchanged numbers, which led to them to talk more and to _stop_ accidently meeting each other and start planning to meet each other. 

“Are you listening Oikawa-san?”

“Yeah yeah, something about cheesy pizza right?”

Kageyama huffed loudly and frowned, the screen glitching slightly as he moved to grab something off camera. “You weren’t listening.”

“Sorry, busy typing up this report.” Oikawa mumbled, pushing his glasses up as he glanced back to his word document. “Wow. You are being incredibly noisy, what are you doing?”

“I was trying to find something I got for you, but I think I left it in my bag,” Kageyama explained, sitting back into his chair and made a face that slightly resembled a pout. “Did you get new glasses?”

“Nah, they’re spares. I broke my other ones.” Oikawa briskly replied, rereading what he just wrote, changing a word and then added a comma. “Oh, you glitched again.”

“Did I?” Kageyama’s mouth moved, and the audio followed two seconds later. “This internet isn’t the best.”

“Clearly,” Oikawa joked, content with where he was at in his work and closed off the document after saving it multiple times. “What time is it over there?” 

“9,” he answered, scratching his neck slightly. “I’m gonna head to practice soon and then maybe tour around the city. You have a later class right?” 

“Unfortunately,” Oikawa groaned, leaning back and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. “I wish I was in Italy, eating some gelato, drinking wine, riding in a gondola…” 

Kageyama smiled a bit at Oikawa’s exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes as Oikawa continued to complain about his professors and the amount of work he’s been procrastinating on.

“Don’t worry, it’s pretty average here,” Kageyama assured him, leaning back into the chair as Oikawa frowned petulantly at him.

“Says the person who actually tried it,” Oikawa replied, sighing softly this time and traced Kageyama’s pixely face with his eyes. “I wish you were here.”

“I wish I was there too.”

Oikawa’s mind stopped in its tracks. He squinted his eyes at his screen, lips pursing at what Kageyama said. It wasn’t like him to respond like _that_. He would normally scoff or make an offhand remark about how dramatic Oikawa was being, but saying _that_ , now _that_ was weird. 

“Crap,” Kageyama blurted, reading something off his phone. “The captain’s making an emergency meeting, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later Oikawa-san. Bye.”

Before Oikawa could say his own goodbye, Kageyama ended the call, leaving a very confused Oikawa behind.

-

“Red looks better on you,” Oikawa commented, moving forward to fix Kageyama’s skewered tie. “Has anyone ever told you that you wear too much black?” 

“Occasionally.”

Oikawa nodded at that, and took a step back humming as he raked his eyes over Kageyama’s outfit. He slapped Kageyama’s hand away from messing with his bangs, tsking softly as he reached forward to fix the side swept bangs.

“You’re like a little kid,” Oikawa commented, flicking Kageyama’s forehead as the younger male began to gnaw on his lips. “Nervous?”

“This is my first interview as being the starting setter of the national volleyball team. Safe to say, I’m a little nervous,” Kageyama admitted, closing his eyes as Oikawa raked his fingers through his damp black hair. “Will you come with me?” 

“What?” Oikawa asked, nearly a shriek, but not quite. “Ah, that's sort of short notice you know? Plus, I would have to take a shower, and I doubt I have anything good to wear. Not to mention I have my midterm tomorrow, which I know I’ll do fine in but I still have to study some stuff and-” 

“If you don't want to, you just have to say no,” Kageyama interrupted, cheeks tinted pink at the drawn out rejection. “It’s not a life or death situation.”

Oikawa stopped his tirade of useless excuses, blinking twice before admitting that _yes of fucking course I would love to go_ and _please stop smirking at me like that, ok it’s hard to admit that I would kill to meet all the members of the national team_. 

Later that night, Kageyama was reminded of how much of a volleyball addict Oikawa was and how much he actually liked to see Oikawa smile so broadly.

Later that night, Oikawa was reminded of how pure Kageyama’s smile could be and how much he actually liked him. 

-

“Did you know that it’s been a year since we first met each other?” Oikawa asked, busy wasting time on Facebook, scrolling passed the memory from April that said _guess who I met at the supermarket…should I have asked for an autograph? lololol_ and shared another recipe that looked good enough to try out. 

“Really?” Kageyama muttered, eyes focused on the tablet that was resting on Oikawa’s sprawled out legs. “So when did we officially get together?”

Oikawa huffed loudly, digging his heels into Kageyama’s thigh. The younger male hissed at that, glaring at his boyfriend with no real hostility.

“I’m heartbroken that you can’t remember. We definitely got together the day I found you aimlessly walking the streets after your devastating loss and invited you back to my place and watched you cry.” 

Oikawa looked up from his phone, lips turning upwards at Kageyama’s bottom lip jutting out in disappointment. Oikawa leaned forward, one hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and pressed his lips against his. 

“Wait, I’m sure it was when I invited you to one of my games but you could only come to the after party and we ended up sleeping on the same bed in my hotel room.”

Oikawa could barely contain his laughter, as Kageyama looked even more putout at this statement. 

“Oikawa-san, don't tell me…you don't know when we actually got together?” 

“Oh please, of course I do,” Oikawa scoffed, rolling his eyes as he kissed the tip of Kageyama’s nose, content with teasing Kageyama enough for the day. “It was the day you came back from Italy. That was when I realized our feelings were mutual.” 

“Really?” Kageyama asked, his head tilted and mouth slightly agape. “That was only a couple of months ago though.” 

“Well, yeah…why do you look so upset?”

“Don't laugh okay?” Kageyama mumbled, putting a hand to his face to hide his embarrassment. “I’ve been telling people we got together after our phone call when I was in China.”

“But that was in September..” Oikawa trailed off, groaning when he put the pieces together. “You mean the day I was wasted and told you that you got hot and asked if you were single?”

“…Yes.”

“So the rumors of you dating a girl after you told a reporter that you had a special someone were about me?” Oikawa watched as Kageyama nodded his head quickly as if that would stop the bright blush spreading over his neck and face. “And those videos of you staring lovingly into you phone from your teammates twitter and instagram accounts were because you were texting me?”

“I wouldn't say that,” Kageyama muttered, finally pulling his hand away from his face to give Oikawa a playful shove.

“So that means,” Oikawa said, prolonging the last word. “That means, that _you_ fell for me first!”

“Did I?” Kageyama asked, angling his head towards Oikawa in a confused fashion. “But you confessed to me first?”

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa cautioned, “just because someone calls you hot, that doesn't necessarily mean they have romantic feelings for you. Hey, don't give me that stare! I’m being serious here! I’ll seriously be worried if you think that someone calling you hot means they like you.”

Kageyama snorted at that, pushing Oikawa’s legs off him and got up from the couch, stretching from being in that same position for too long.

“If you don't remember that’s fine.” 

With those mysterious words, Kageyama entered their bedroom, taking off his shirt as he counted the seconds until Oikawa would barge in and beg him to tell him what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read to the end! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this! Shameless promo of [my tumblr](http://zinniapetals.tumblr.com) where you can send prompts!


End file.
